Sex Gods & Limo Rides
by Voldemort Perfumes
Summary: Co-written with Kayanne. Our Entry for The KittenMischief contest hosted by fiberkitty&mischief-maker1. Bella meets a mysterious stranger who gives her a ride in his limo. Double entendre, anyone? Rated M for lemony content.


**The First Annual KittenMischief Who's Line is it Anyway Contest**

**Title: **"**Sex Gods and Limo Rides"**

**By: Voldemortperfumes & Kayanne**

**Rating: Hotter than Harlequin.**

**Character pairings: Bella x Benjamin.**

**Character type: IC.**

**Story type: All-Human.**

**POV: Bella's POV.**

* * *

**Lines Used: (All 4)**

**Summary: Bella meets a mysterious stranger who makes her seriously hot and bothered. Combine that with her less-than-idyllic morning, and she's wound tight as all get out. Will a nice ride around the block relieve some of her tension?**

* * *

Thump…thump… "Oh fuck…you are so tight for me Alice…is this my pussy? Say it. Out loud. Is this my pussy?"

"Oh Jasper…yes…it's all for you…ungg….Oh god!"

As soon as my brain registered exactly what I was hearing from Alice's room, my eyes shot open and I sat up. I glanced at my alarm clock.

"Fuck…yes!"

It was an hour earlier than I needed to be up.

Thump…thump… "Ohhh!"

"Oh no," I groaned. I wondered if I should bang on the wall. No, I really didn't want to deal with the embarrassing awkwardness of the situation. I just needed to get out of the apartment…quick. By the moans and rapid thumping, I could tell they were going to be ending it soon. I can barely tolerate how hyper Alice is in the morning; I certainly didn't want to see her this morning with an after-sex glow, and I definitely didn't want to see Jasper with his smug and satisfied smile.

Good thing I showered last night! I jumped out of bed, rummaged through my closet and picked out my favorite blue sweater. Next, I stumbled quickly over to my bureau: bra, socks, and jeans. I put my clothes on in a flurry, and rushed to the bathroom.

Minutes later, I was rushing into the kitchen with my opened backpack, chanting in my head the litany of things I needed for my day: snacks (I grabbed a granola bar, a pudding cup and a bottle of water), wallet, cell phone, transit pass, binder, books. "Okay," I said as I zipped all the pockets closed.

Next, I headed to the door; put on my shoes and jacket…the keys were in the pocket…awesome; I didn't have to hunt for them. Then I remembered my IPod was in the bedroom. As I headed back down the hall, I heard more noises courtesy of Alice and Jasper:

"Cum for me, Baby!"

"Oh fuck…I'm gonna…OHHHH!"

Forget the damn IPod—I'm out of here! I stopped in my tracks and spun on my heel toward the door, slinging the backpack on my right shoulder, and stepped outside to a beautiful day.

Forty-five minutes later, I was sitting on the steps outside of Hamilton Hall. It was rare for me to be early, so I decided that I would enjoy a few moments of not having anything to do.

It was hard not to let my thoughts wander back to what I had heard this morning. Maybe I'm a little sick, but I was slightly turned on because my sex life was sorely lacking lately. However, I was happy for Alice and Jasper. He was visiting for two days from Penn. We go to Columbia, and the separation has taken a toll on Alice.

I pulled my cell phone out of my backpack to check the time. I still had twenty minutes until my lecture started. As I looked up, I saw a limousine stop in front of the building.

A man about my age with a backpack got out of the vehicle. He looked right at me and smiled. His smile was breathtaking, and I found myself leaning forward as if a magnetic power was pulling me to him.

He was gorgeous. His complexion was silky and olive-toned. His face was thin, and his cheekbones were perfectly pronounced. His hair was black, cut short, and you could tell that he would have beautiful curls if it was longer. His eyes were brown and seemed to dance as the sunlight hit them. The impression I had was that he was Middle-Eastern. I couldn't help myself; I smiled right back at him.

Without any hesitation, he walked over to me and said, "Hello, Isabella Swan."

My cheeks turned pink and I said, "I like Bella… Do I know you?"

"Well, we are both in Dr. Cullen's lecture series. My name is Benjamin Amun." He held his hand out, and I took it thinking we were just going to shake. Instead he pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed the back. It wasn't just a little peck either. His light pink lips, that complemented his skin oh so perfectly, were slightly parted, and his mouth lingered just a fraction longer than decency dictated.

I was startled by his action. However, I was even more startled by my reaction: my heart sped up, the flush on my cheeks deepened, and my stomach seemed to flip. All I could do was bite my lower lip.

Next, he sat on the step. He was so close that our knees touched. He then gently, nudged me and teasingly said, "I know that was cheesy, but I had to make the most of the opportunity."

"Oh," was just about all I could say.

Then my stomach growled.

He said, "Didn't you eat breakfast?"

"I have it in my backpack," I responded as I began to pull out my granola bar, pudding and water.

I held the items out to him and said, "See. Would you like any?"

He smiled wide and said, "How did you know chocolate Jell-O is my favorite?"

"You and 99% of the population—including me," I responded.

He gently took the pudding from my hands, and looked down at it as he rolled it in his hands. When he looked up at me, his eyes were smoldering. I could see the smirk on his face as he leaned forward and said, "Can I save this for later?"

"Only if you promise to share," I breathlessly squeaked out. I couldn't believe how bold I was being. This man's confidence was rolling off of him in waves, and I was being affected by it.

He put the Jell-O pudding in his backpack and said, "Eat your granola bar. You're going to need the energy."

We sat in silence as I ate my makeshift breakfast and drank my water. He kept watching my lips as I put the bar in my mouth to eat. I knew what he was thinking, and I started to feel a strong, throbbing ache between my legs.

At one point, he reached over to gently tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, but his fingertips never left my neck, he gently rubbed the back of it. Then he began to work circles moving further down stopping his descent at small of my back; continuing to rub gentle circles with his fingertips. To say that this was turning me on was an understatement. I groaned in pleasure. This just seemed to encourage him, and he increased the pressure and let his fingers go a little lower.

Eventually he sighed, looked at his watch and said, "I think we need to make our way into the lecture hall."

His hand never left my lower back as he gently guided me into the class and to a seat. We both pulled out our notebooks, and also the papers that were due today.

"I'll take it up to the desk for you," I said, and then I made my way up to the front to put our papers on the desk. Just then Dr. Cullen walked in with all his sexy glory. I quickly glanced up at him and gave him a slight smile and nod.

"Hello, Ms. Swan. You're on time today," he said with a crooked smile.

"Umm...hi," I responded and then made my way back to sit next to Benjamin.

When I sat down, Benjamin gently put his hand on the back of my neck, pulled me close to him, and whispered into my ear, "Dr. Cullen was checking out your beautiful ass as you walked away from him…I don't blame him; I couldn't keep my eyes off you either."

He knocked the wind out of me, made my body feel like it was on fire, and was causing a pool of liquid to form in my pants. Can this man control the elements too?

I tried to compose myself as I shifted upright in my desk. Benjamin's hand settled on my knee.

I looked forward only to see Dr. Cullen staring at us with a strange look on his face. A split second later he looked away, began to pull out his lecture notes and put them on the podium. He greeted the last students as they came in. When it was time to start, he closed the door and said in a sarcastic tone, "People who say nothing is impossible haven't tried slamming a revolving door."

This elicited some laughs and snickers throughout the hall. However, I couldn't laugh because Benjamin's hand had started to gently massage my knee and thigh. There was no way I was going to be able to focus on today's lecture....

One hour later, Benjamin and I couldn't get out of that class fast enough. Again he led me out without removing his hand from my back. Then just ten feet down the hall, he stopped, leaned up against me so that my back was against the wall, and gently placed his lips on mine, and without breaking the kiss he asked, "Bella, will you spend the rest of the day with me?"

My knees almost gave out, but I somehow managed to stay upright and say, "Okay."

Quickly, he pulled away, unclipped his cell phone and began to text someone. I was still a little disoriented, so I had a confused look on my face. He just glanced at me and explained, "I'm texting my driver to meet us out front."

As soon as his cell phone was clipped back on his belt, he leaned in for another kiss. He started out slow, tentative, and when he felt me try to deepen it, he opened his mouth to run his tongue along my lips, begging permission to enter. I allowed it. He tasted wonderful; like cloves and honey. Just as I was bringing my arms up to put around his neck, we were startled by "AHHEM."

Someone was "clearing their throat." When we looked up, Dr. Cullen was sweeping past us with an annoyed look on his face.

Benjamin smiled and shrugged. He grabbed my hand and led me back outside.

While we were waiting, I asked him, "So…your own driver?"

"My Father is the Egyptian Ambassador to the United Nations," he smiled brightly and continued, "It has its perks."

"Wow…Egypt," I said breathlessly. He just nodded, seemingly pleased with my answer.

A few minutes later the limo reappeared around the corner, and came to a halt in front of us. Using another so-called "gentlemanly" tactic, Benjamin insisted that I get in first, and proceeded to help me, unabashedly placing a love tap on my ass as I turned to get in the back seat. I was starting to get to the point where I wasn't even sure I could wait any longer. This mysterious, intriguing man was going to be my undoing.

I scooted over farther so that he could slide in beside me. We handed over our backpacks to Benjamin's driver, Seti, who gave us both an appraising stare before rolling up the window in between the front seat and the back of the limousine.

"So…want to share my Jell-O?" he began cordially, "Though I can't say that it will taste better than you."

I blushed again, trying collect myself so that I didn't look like a complete idiot. "Oh, okay," was my somewhat meek answer.

"Okay _who_, Bella?" he prompted, smiling devilishly at me.

"Benjamin. Okay, Benjamin."

"That's better." He opened the Jell-O, that mischievous smile still firmly in place. "Bella, I don't want to ruin your clothes, so I hope you won't mind losing them for say…a few hours?"

"No," I said shakily. "No Benjamin," I added as an afterthought. I then began to undress almost indecently fast in my haste to be naked. When I said my sex life was lacking, I wasn't kidding.

"Lie down," he then instructed once I had finally wriggled free of my blue jeans. I lay back against the seat of the limousine, looking up at him with a shy smile. I knew this was going to be good.

He began by spooning the chocolate with his fingers, until the Jell-O nearly dripped from them. It tickled terribly as he slid his fingers down my stomach, dipping one into my belly button as he went. I started breathing harder when he placed two small measures of Jell-O over my taut nipples. I loved how his fingers felt brushing up against me, and I was impatient for more of his touch.

His tongue felt sinfully good as he flicked it against my stomach, tasting the skin there. Benjamin's eyes bore into mine intently as he slowly licked down my stomach, plunging his tongue into my navel, at which I bucked my hips upwards, and gasped rather suddenly.

"You're delicious, Bella," he said breathily as he finished lapping up the Jell-O on my stomach. "But I have a feeling you'll be even more delectable…here."

Without warning he fluidly bent his head, capturing one rosy nipple in his mouth, and suckling it gently. I unabashedly threw my head back and moaned at the contact. He licked me clean and then turned to the other nipple, cleaning the chocolate straight off with a smile on his face. I felt flushed and there was a pulse undulating between my thighs. My body was begging me to speak, to make him come to me.

"Benjamin, I need you in me... please," I implored him.

"Whatever you need, Bella," he replied, settling himself over me carefully, his hands finding purchase in the seat of the limousine, and he gently nudged my legs a bit wider. I waited with bated breath, but he didn't seem to be moving forward, as he leaned his head down to kiss me softly, his lips just barely brushing against mine. I could feel his erection pointing into my stomach, and I shot him a look, beseeching him to end my sweet toture.

He laughed softly, and readjusted himself between my thighs, and when he rammed into me, it was anything but soft. My eyes rolled back in my head as he fucked me, and the sound of our skin slapping against each other was terribly erotic to my ears. I felt like I just might....

"God…yes! Yes!" I moaned loudly as I came, milking his stiff cock.

"Bella…calling me God…is flattering but…I'm only human," Benjamin panted, thrusting into me hard, almost possessively.

_Fuck. SO good…_ my thoughts were fairly incoherent, half-swearing, half-whatever-the-fuck occurred to me. "What?" I said, not understanding him.

"What's _my_ name, Bella?" he emphasized.

"Benjamin," I cried as my eyes rolled back in my head a second time, my body shuddering with the force of my climax catching up to me again. He groaned only moments later as he came. We lay back against the seats of the limo, trying to breath normally again. Or at least I thought rest was what he had in mind. It soon became apparent that this was not the case.

"I'm not done with you, just give me a minute. However, there is no reason you should have to wait completely…" he hinted, sneaky grin firmly in place. I licked my lips in anticipation. This man had the presence of a sex god!

"What do you like best, my sweet?" he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling slightly. I shivered and thought fast.

"When you touch me."

"Where?"

Oh crap. There was no way I was going to say it. No effing way. So I pointed, and his grin became a bit more pronounced. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't quite catch that. I'm afraid you're going to have to speak up a little. I've got bad hearing when you speak in gestures."

"There," I said, nodding at my lap.

"Where is there?" he clarified.

"My um…pussy," I said _it_, blushing heavily.

"Don't be embarrassed, you're beautiful," he said simply, his hand moving steadily up my thigh now, inching closer to my…pussy, which was practically throbbing in anticipation of what he could do with his fingers.

He ran one long, tapered finger against the slit of my pussy, sending a jolt running through me, if a pleasant one. I leaned my head back against the seat of the limo, closing my eyes. And surprisingly, _it was even better that way._ I was now hyperaware of how Benjamin was touching me, and it felt as if every nerve ending in my body had become thousands of times more sensitive. Or was it just him that made me feel that way? For it was electric.

Then he gently plunged two fingers into my dripping cunt, thrusting them in and out with a slow, langourous rhythm. It was addicting, and I couldn't bear to open my eyes; sure that it would just spoil it for me.

Just when I felt like I was on the edge, wired to burst, he curled his fingers just so, and I came, _hard_. The sound I let out was shocking, and I felt so incredibly pleasured it was almost unreal. His lips placed butterfly kisses all over my neck as he continued fingering me, drawing out my climax as much as he could. His tongue slithered over the soft skin of my ear, nibbling on it slightly.

"How am I making you feel, Bella?" he whispered in a silky voice, removing his fingers.

"I..." I started to say, but then I stopped. Perhaps it would be just better to show him. I opened my eyes finally, and took hold of his hand, raising it up to my mouth, where upon I took his fingers into my mouth, tasting the cum on them, licking them clean. His eyes seemed to blaze as he watched me do so, and his lips curved into a pleasant smile.

"So I see," he murmured. I slowly drew his fingers out of my mouth, releasing them with a slight "pop" of my lips, and returned his smile. I knew he wasn't nearly done with me yet, and the thought alone got me wet again.

Benjamin was a sex _god_, there was no question about that.

* * *

Two orgasms later, I was wondering how to start a normal conversation with someone you just met, and had mind-blowing sex with.

Benjamin turned to me and gently said, "So, I guess this is the awkward part right?"

I giggled and said, "You read my mind!"

He grabbed both of my hands, looked me in the eyes and said, "I don't regret anything. You are a goddess." He sighed and said, "I need to be with you again."

"I would love that!" I surprised myself with how much enthusiasm I said that.

"Well, let's get something to eat, I'm famished. Do you mind just doing a drive through since we both need a shower?"

"No, not at all," I replied.

We both agreed on Burger King. He ordered a combo meal, and I ordered a salad with chicken.

A little later, while Benjamin was picking at his fries, he said to me, "Bella, come back to my place to spend the rest of the day. We could watch movies, and just relax."

He started to stare so intensely at me; I thought his eyes turned black. He said in a husky voice, "I would love to see you lounging in my pajamas…after our shower of course."

I was so swept up in his lustful expression that I couldn't even respond.

His eyes narrowed, and he said, "Don't you want to spend the rest of the day with me?"

I suddenly realized that he misinterpreted my silence, and I needed to tell him that I wanted to be with him.

I leaned in and gave him a lingering, light kiss, and then I said, "Of course I want to spend the day with you. It's just that sometimes you leave me speechless."

His smile was the widest I had seen since I met him, and he said, "I may be pushing my luck but…Do you want to stay the night? My mom makes amazing breakfasts."

My mouth opened in surprise, but I quickly closed it. I asked hesitantly, trying not to seem rude, "Um…your mom…do you live with your mom?"

He rolled his eyes, and said. "Of course, Bella, I live with both of my parents in the Ambassador's residence. I assure you that my living quarters are quite private…it's like I have my own apartment."

I was still pretty hesitant about the "mom" thing, when I asked him, "Won't your mom be upset that a strange girl is sitting at her breakfast table…ya know…and all that it implies."

He looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Bella, my mother has to be okay with it…she doesn't have a choice."

I was still not convinced, when I asked him, "But why?"

"I'm a grown-up, that's why." He said without a second of hesitation.

He started to lean in with his sneaky grin and purred into my throat, "Pleeeease, Bella." He then began to kiss my throat. He said between kisses, "I promise to make you scream my name again…and again...and again."

I knew I couldn't say no to this man---I'd worry about his mother tomorrow.

He left me breathless again, and the only thing I could manage to say was, "Okay, Benjamin."


End file.
